Maximum Ride: Ari's Wish
by Dino12345610
Summary: What happens when Ari's wish to get Max for himself comes true? Read and find out. R and R! Faxness and a little Miggyness as well as obvious Mariness. My first MR fic so be nice. Rerated for some cursing and sexual reference no details though.
1. Trouble Begins

Maximum Ride

Max's POV

Me and the flock were heading to South Carolina to try and find a new home. The Erasers have left us alone for maybe a week now. You may not think that is a long time but to us it is like a year and we love it. We were flying in somewhat of a V shaped fomation with me in front. When we would hit a good thermal we would try some of the skills we got from the hawks. I looked over my shoulder to make sure everyone was doing ok. Fang was holding Total in his backpack who was sleeping. Nudge was talking to Iggy who really didn't seem to be listening. And Gazzy was helping Angel with learning the hawk's moves. I smiled inwardly to myself. But the smile quickly vanished as I noticed a group of Eraser's heading right for us. Fang saw my expression and looked back, then he saw them too.

"Angel, down now! Find a safe place to hide!"

I told the youngest of my flock. Me, Iggy, Fang, Gazzy and Nudge formed a somewhat straight line as the Eraser's came towards us. Guess who was at the front of the attack? You guessed it, Ari. _Doesn't he ever give up?_ I thought to myself. The Erasers came closer but stopped about 12ft. away from us. "Don't try anything. You are completely surrounded" Ari said in a pleased tone. That is when I looked around. We hadn't noticed the other Erasers that had come up from behind. They were getting even better.

"We are not just going to stand down being helpless!" I said defiantly.

"Max, Max, Max," Ari said while shaking his head, "you don't have to fight and you won't. You are coming with me." I rolled my eyes. Man this wolfboy just doesn't get it.

"Ari I'm not coming with you nor will I ever" I said with a very calm tone.

"Oh yes you will after you see why you will have to," he motioned with his hand and another Eraser brought up Angel with a gun pointed at her head. I moved forward a bit, "Ah, ah, ah Max. I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said as the Eraser cocked his gun, "come with me Max or you know I will kill her" _Control him Angel! Make him drop the gun! _I thought ergently since I knew Angel was reading my thoughts. The Eraser had a confused expression come over his face as he let go of Angel and dropped the gun, then he dropped without a single scream. Man, Angel was freaking me out. I slightly nodded my head and all of the flock flew forward barreling into the 10 or so Erasers in front of them. Ari was the only one to get out of the way and as he did he grabbed onto my left wing. I kind-of swung back. Straight into Ari's arms. Ew. I kicked at him but he held me in his grip.

He flew over to the Erasers that had been behind us. Two of them tied my hands and feet then they tied my wings so I stopped struggling. But that wasn't my only way of possibly getting away. I screamed as loud as I could so the flock could hear me. I saw Fang glance over and then try to fight his way to me but the Erasers blocked the space between me. Ari started to fly away, with me still in his arms, and with five Erasers trailing behind.

I shouted to the flock, "Guys! Fly! Get away from here! I'll be fine! Fang take over!" then a bag went over my head and I couldn't stop myself from breathing in the sweet smell that led me into unconsciousness.

Fang's POV

I tried effortlessly to get to Max. She was screaming bloody murder. She couldn't try to get away because her hands, feet and wings were tied. I punched and kicked but couldn't get threw the mob of Erasers. Angel we using her mind control to fight. Gazzy was helping out Iggy telling him where they were and covering his back. Gazzy had a nicked ear and Iggy had a bloody nose and a black eye. Nudge was putting up a big fight but she had a bruise on her cheek and a busted lip. I had scratches all over and a bloody nose but I kept fighting. I just had to get to Max. Ari and five other Erasers started to fly away with Max in Ari's arms.

"Guys! Fly! Get away from here! I'll be fine! Fang take over!" she shouted back to us but couldn't say more because a bag was slipped over her head by one of the Erasers. The Erasers started to follow slowly and Fang was about to go after Ari when Angel screamed. Fang turned to see that as an Eraser was flying away he had given one last blow to Gazzy which was enough to knock him out, and make him fall. Fang went into a dive and he could feel Total squirming at the fast changed pace. He made it to Gazzy about 100ft above ground and he scooped him up. He called to the others and they landed in a forest. They made camp that night right there since Fang knew they couldn't go after Max with Gazzy out and it wouldn't do any good if he was awake for they couldn't know where Ari and Max were now. He stared into the night sky as he took first watch. _Where are you Max? I'm so sorry I couldn't get to you_. Fang said then continued his watch.

Max's POV

I woke up with a dizzying headache. It took me a moment to remember what happened and when I did my eyes snapped open and I found that I was still tied but in a plane. Two Erasers guarded a door that I guess was the only way out. I groaned and lay on my makeshift bed for a while. We landed not too long after and Ari came to get me. He picked me up cradle style again but this time I really struggled. I rolled and kicked as best I could but Ari was too strong. He just grasped me tighter until I had to stop for air.

"I hate you." was all I could manage at this point being short of breath.

"You will learn to like me Max. And we are going to become friends," came the reply. I wanted to hurt him so bad but I knew I couldn't being tied up and all. I hated Ari's guts at the moment even more than ever. He carried me to a building with barbed wire all around it and a roofing of barbed wire so there-for I couldn't try to fly away. He unlocked the door and he took me in while the other Erasers locked the door again then stood guard outside of it. The building was apparently bigger than it had looked. It just goes down, down, and down some more. Ari carried me all the way down into sheer darkness. He then walked into a room that had a wooden platform and a pillow which I guessed was my bed. It also had a long chain attached to the wall which was (well duh) for me. He set me down by the chain then hooked it tightly to my right wrist. Then he started to cut the ropes. Mistake number one. As soon as the ropes came off my ankles I sent a heard kick that took him by surprise right in the face. I took the moments distraction and got up. I gave him another blow in the face with the side of my foot. The next time I tried to kick him he caught my foot. He twisted my foot and I moved my body along with it to ease the pain. He pulled my foot out from under me and I went sprawling on my stomach.

"You will learn to like me Max. You can not escape from here. As you start to learn to like me I will move you up levels and give you more priveledges," he said in a whisper close to my ear. He cut the ropes off my wrists then my wings. I didn't know why but I was glad to be able to stretch them. I hated Ari so much. The next mistake he made I was bustin out.

_Go with the flow Max_, yep, the Voice.

_Why don't you just shut up I am trying to figure out a plan on getting out!_ I said almost shouting it out loud. Ari left and as he was he turned and blew a kiss at me then locked the door. Gross.

_Go with the flow Max. And keep your enemies close,_ the Voice said and for once it was actually making sense. I was going to befriend Ari so that I would get 'priveledges' and be able to figure out how the heck to get out.

Fang's POV

I was laying down now since it was Iggy's watch for the next 3 hours. I just couldn't get myself to fall asleep. My mind kept on showing me Max's scared face when Ari first grabbed her whenever I closed my eyes. I kept trying desprately to fall asleep but didn't prevail. My eyes were drooping but I new I wouldn't be able to fall asleep. Finally when I was drifting into sleep Iggy shook me awake again.

"Wh-what is it Ig?" I asked sleepily.

"Someone is here. I think it might be Erasers but I don't know for sure" Iggy said and that made me bolt straight up. We started waking the kids and then I heard a twig snap. I spun around on my heels to see an Erasers fist come right at me. It connected with my jaw and I fell back. I kicked his feet out from under him but another Eraser was there to stop his fall. They both grabbed me hard on the arms. They put a bag over my head and I breathed in that sweet scent that summoned me to sleep.

I woke up in, guess what, a dog crate. My mind was swimming a little bit trying to gain full consiousness.


	2. Fang's NewImprovement

Fangs New ... Improvement

Fang's POV

I didn't really gain myself completely until I heard Angel's unforgettable scream. My first reaction was trying to call to her. I yelled and yelled but all she did was scream. The screaming stopped and I heard footsteps coming down the hall. They stopped as the door to the lab I was in clicked open. A white coat walked in. He was carrying an unconscious Angel.

"Let her go you piece of filth!!!! Let us all go you demon of Hell!!!!" I shouted in a very angry state.

The white coat ignored me and put Angel in the dog crate next to mine. Then he walked and stood straight in front of me. He looked down and smiled. Man what a creep. He pulled out something from his pocket and I drew back as far as I could in my cage. He pointed it at me then something shot out and hit my arm. My vision started to fuzz up and I was slowly falling forward more and more. Finally I was totally numb and I couldn't move anything. The white coat opened up the cage door and grabbed my arms. He put me on a cart face up then strapped me down with some velcro. At least I could move my eyes around. I started to search the room as he wheeled me out. I saw the whole flock, except Max. The white coat wheeled me out of the room and into a different room. There was a really strong smell of anti- bacteria stuff that we all hate.

The white coat left the room and came back not long with another cart. It was smaller and on it was one of the most deadly snakes you can find. A king cobra. It was under sedation of course but the sight of it still scared me. Something told me that, that particular snake was just for me in some way. I didn't want to think about it. Two more white coats came in with some instruments. I shivered as I remembered what some of them were for. One of the white coats stood above my head and put a mask over my mouth and nose. Gas was turned on and I slowly drifted into sleep.

White coat : Jeff Marcy's POV

This was a very complicated procedure. It had never been done before so we hoped it didn't fail. The experiment number 14 was under and so was the snake. We carefully drew on experiment number 14 the plans on where we would put everything. On his face were the entire outlines on where everything would go. I grabbed a scalpel and started to cut under the cheek bones. It started to bleed but that wasn't a problem. Once the incision was made the other doctor cut open the snakes cheeks. He withdrew the venom sacs and handed them to me. I carefully place them in experiment number 14's incisions. Next the other doctor carefully started to remove the teeth while I did the same. We carefully placed the snakes teeth into the old holes of experiment 14's teeth. We applied the necessary material to keep the teeth in for life. Then we did the final procedure. We fitted the two large fangs at the front so they would fold into the experiment's mouth when not in use. Our creation was done and there are no bad reactions. I went and put experiment 14 back in his dog crate. I sighed and smiled happily. He was my latest and greatest creation.

Fang's POV

I woke up still feeling a bit drowsy. I don't know what they did to me but I'm sure it was not good. I yawned and that is when I noticed my new 'enhancement'. I had sharp, sharp teeth where my normal teeth should have been and two long fangs that came out when I opened my mouth and folded back up when I closed it. I felt my cheeks and they were a bit more tough. Venom sacs I guessed since the thing I was melded with was probably that king cobra. Apparently the white coats had a sense of humor. My name is Fang so they gave me just that, fangs. I looked around and saw Angel looking at me with somewhat scared eyes.

"Angel it is just me. No matter what they did to me," I said gently.

"I know that but...I wish they would just leave us alone. They were trying to see how long I could stand a shock of electricity and at what level. When I tried to control the guys mind who was doing it they knocked me out. That is why I was screaming so much. I wish we were back at home!!" Angel sobbed. I wish I could just hold her but being in different cages it wasn't possible. I felt so bad for her. She was only six anyway.

_Oh Max. Where are you?_ I thought and Angel shook my head between her sobs and I knew she read my thoughts.


	3. Max's Discovery

Max's Plan Gets Into Action

Max's POV

I lay on my wooden bed and stared at the ceiling. My plan just had to work, just had to. I closed my eyes and saw some more of those picture flashes except without the head pain. I tried to focus on some of them and wished I hadn't. I heard Angel's scream and saw a flash of Fang getting operated on. My mind flashed to Angel sobbing in her dog crate with Fang trying to comfort her in his own dog crate.

_Oh please don't cry Angel_, I thought. The picture in my head of Angel changed like it was a video of something. Angel had stopped crying and was looking around puzzled.

"Did you hear that Fang?" Angel asked Fang but he just nodded.

_Can you guys……hear me?_ I thought feeling quite silly.

"I don't know if we are imagining this but yes we can hear you….who are you and how can we here you?" Fang said sounding quite puzzled.

_Oh my gosh! You can hear me!! It is me Max, guys! _I said in my head really excitedly.

"Max? Oh man! This is Gasman talking. Where are you?!?!" The Gasman responded. My mind showed me the whole room and everyone of my flock in it.

_Well I'm not exactly sure but I know that Ari has me and I am waaaay under ground,_ I thought again.

"Max oh my gosh! I can't believe it. Can we really hear you or are we all having the same dream. I mean like holly cow I feel sorry for you. Being with Ari and all. Are you ok? I sure hope so—"Nudge of course but she didn't get to finish because Iggy cut her off.

"So you are ok then right Max? You are probably better off than we are. Hey can you see us?" Iggy said.

_Yes it is weird but I can see you. I don't know how long it will last though,_ I thought to them.

"Ok then well if you can focus on Fang. Fang, dude, open your mouth," Iggy said and I focused in on Fang though it was really weird. Fang opened his mouth kind-of hesitantly and I almost fell off my wood bed.

_Oh, oh, oh. Are you ok Fang? Oh my God._ I thought with a choked kinda sound.

"Yeah I'm fine. I can't really feel them," he chuckled a little, "I guess no girls will want me now," he finished with a smile.

_I'm sure some will Fang. I know of one already. _I _love you Fang and always will,_ I thought to him. I shifted my mind over to Iggy who tried to keep his face blank but I saw a hint of a hurt look on him but he knew I could see him so it vanished.

_Oh crud guys I have to go Ari is coming. Let's hope this thing works again._

Fang's POV

"Yeah I hope so too Max," I said to Max who wasn't really there. Silence followed but not for too long. Max screamed in our heads and it was so loud that we all held our heads to try and stop the pain.

"Max? MAX! Max what is going on!" I yelled but the screaming continued. Finally it stopped and we all lifted our hands away from our heads.

"Max? Are you ok? What happened?" I tried again to reach her.

_Help………me. Jeb……is here. Pain…… everywhere. Help._ And then silence again.

"Fang, I'm scared. What happened to Max and what does she mean?" Angel asked me but all I could do was shake my head. Something was terribly wrong.


	4. Something is Wrong

Authors note: I know I haven't been talking much to you guys but here I am. Once again I don't own the characters only that one guy earlier. I hope you have enjoyed it so far. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed, I do appreciate it. And constructive criticism is ok with me as long as it is not too hurtful. ty. R and R guys and girls. Enjoy!

Something is Wrong

Max's POV

The pain was enormous! I couldn't focus. After that last thought to the flock I didn't try to make contact again. Ari had come in and grabbed me. Jeb was right behind him. Jeb stabbed something like a needle into my neck and that was when the pain began. It felt like my body was lit with a match and left to burn. Ari was still holding me but I didn't care. I looked at his face and he was staring furiously at Jeb. Maybe it was because Ari hadn't agreed to this somehow. He looked back at me and I saw something like love, fear, and caring rolled into one all placed in his eyes. I heard faint off speech and concentrated on it.

"You had no right to take her without me knowing. This is your punishment. I know it hurts you to see her in pain so this is how I can fix your disobedience," Jeb said angrily.

Ari looked away from me and once again glared at Jeb.

"Why do you care what I do all of a sudden? Is it because you will lose your precious experiment? You would rather have your own son die and let her live or any of the flock for that matter. You haven't cared a single ounce about me since they showed up. And I love her 'dad' incase you didn't know. You wouldn't even care to know. Just get out of my life and stay out! You don't care about me or Max!" Ari yelled at Jeb. He carefully placed me down on my wood bed and then grabbed Jeb by the collar lifting him up slightly.

"If I were you, I would haul butt right out of here. Now!" Ari said angrily then practically threw Jeb out of the room. Jeb fell down but quickly pulled himself up.

"You will not get to keep her long so you better enjoy it while you can. You will be sorry you ever stole her in the first place!" Jeb yelled back and then rushed up the stairs.

Ari walked over to me, picked me up, sat down, and cradled me. I was shaking and sweating a little bit. I guess it was the affects of that needle thing. He stroked my hair with one of his free hands. He looked pained at seeing me like this and for the first time I realized how much he really did care about me. I started coughing uncontrollably and shaking with tremendous force. Ari held me tighter trying to hold me still. My eyes started to glaze over and I tried to concentrate on staying conscious. I slowly started to stop shaking and finally unconsciousness was too overpowering. Ari set me down and sat by my bed. I blacked out right after that.

Ari's POV

I was pained to see Max like this but there was nothing I could do. She was now unconscious and I sat there just staring at her radiant beauty. I decided to do something for her. I picked her up and walked up the long winding stairway. Finally I can to the top level and went into a room. The room had a wonderful queen sized bed and wonderful silk sheets. The room itself was a nice sized place enough for her to be able to fly around a bit. I set her on the bed under the sheets. I leaned over and quickly kissed her on the cheeks.

_Sweet dreams Max. I love you._ I thought silently. I was afraid of leaving her alone but I knew the cameras were on. I know Jeb was the only one with the cure and she would just get worse but he was going to take her anyway. I just hope she made it.


	5. Escape is Vital

Escape is Vital

Max's POV

I woke up with a splitting headache. I wasn't sweating anymore or shaking but I did not like where I was. I was in a dog crate. In the School. How I knew it was the School I don't know but I had a feeling that was where I was. My eyes were unfocused but I looked around the room anyway. Vague shapes came into picture as my flock.

"Fang? Angel? Iggy? Nudge? Gazzy?" I asked with a voice only audible by my flock.

"Max? We thought you would never wake up." said a familiar voice that I placed as Gazzy's.

"I'm glad you are ok Max. Did Ari do anything to you? If he did I will kill him myself!" said another familiar voice that was Iggy's.

"No he didn't. But Jeb did. He stabbed me with this needle that put me into a seizure and cold sweat. I couldn't even try to explain the pain. It was a living nightmare" I replied. And shook my head to try to get out of that recent nightmare.

"We are all glad you are ok Max." Fang said from the crate to my right.

"Yeah _all_ of us." I froze at the sound of that voice. No. Not now. Not now. Please dear God why can't he leave me alone. A new presence came into the room.

"Ari, Jeb wants you to bring the flock to the 'Room'," said a voice I haven't heard before but I could see Fang tense at his voice. "And he wants you to do it now." the voice finished and then the mysterious man left the room. Ari picked us up one by one. I noticed that he just threw Fang, on the cart that was holding us, with no gentleness at all. That's the Ari I knew. Not the one I caught a glimpse of when I was with him.

"So where are you taking us now, wolfboy?" Fang asked looking scornfully up at Ari.

"That is for me to know and you, dorks, to find out." Ari send with venom dripping off of the word 'dork'. He wheeled us into a room that I hadn't seen before. It was pretty spacious and had a door that lead outside. There were six chairs nailed to the floor with chains on them in the room. I guessed that they were for us. He opened up Angel's cage and dragged her to a chair chaining her to it.

_Why aren't you using your mind control?_ I thought silently knowing that Angel was listening to my thoughts. She replied back in the voice that only the flock can hear.

"They seem to have dulled it. I...I can't use it at all." she said with a confused expression on her face. Ari continued to put us in the chairs going to Gazzy and then Iggy next. Iggy wasn't going as easily as the two siblings. He kicked and thrashed even though he couldn't see Ari. Finally Ari got him chained into the chair. He went for Fang next but hesitated when Fang let out a warning hiss and exposed his fangs ready to give a life threatening bite. Ari talked into a little headphone thing on his head calling for help. Two other erasers came in followed by the mysterious man from before.

"Use the stun gun. But when he is out don't go near his head. His snake reflexes will still be sharp enough to snap at you." Commanded the white coat. One of the erasers leveled the stun gun at Fang and shot, hitting his target. Fang immediately went limp. Ari opened up the cage and dragged Fang out, being careful with his head. The white coat came over and carefully put some sort of small cage over Fang's mouth and then tied it securely behind his head.

"Now he is safe to move as long as that stays on." said the white coat as Ari chained Fang to a chair.

Ari came for me next but when he opened the cage I was ready. I leapt at him and he went falling down. I jumped off Ari and went for the white coat who was the least protected. I punched and kicked the white coat until he was bruised and broken. The two other erasers tried to pull me off but when they couldn't one of them pulled the stun gun on me. I fell over unable to move anything but my eyes. I stared menacingly up at the erasers but it didn't phase them. They grabbed me by my arms and dragged me over the a chair. They chained me down. Fang's stun dose was starting to wear off because he was starting to tug and pull on his chains.

"Tell Jeb that they are here. I'm sure I can take it now that they are all chained." Ari said to the erasers and the white coat. "And go see another doctor. You really need to be looked at." Ari said with a hint of a smile. The two erasers helped the white coat up and they walked out. Only the flock and Ari were in the room now. Fang was still trying to break free but it wasn't working.

"Why do you even bother. You won't escape those chains." Ari said, "And since you are stuck there, I might as well do something that I have been waiting for, for years." Ari said. He walked over to me and smiled at Fang.

Fang's POV

I struggled and struggled as Ari walked over to stand in front of Max. He turned and smiled at me. The creep. Then he did something to make me struggle even more. He leaned down and, since Max was still stunned, kissed her. Flat on the lips! I pulled and tugged but couldn't break free. I saw Max's eyes widen in surprise and rage. She couldn't put up any resistance because she was stunned.

"EW! Ari you creep get your filthy muzzle off of Max!!" I heard Gazzy yell and Angel joined in with the 'EW' part.

"What is going on?!?!?!?" Iggy asked his sightless eyes searching hoping he could see what was going on.

"Ari is kissing Max!!!" Angel told him. Iggy's eyes widened with surprise. Then he started to struggle but it wasn't any good. Ari finally broke off and he laughed evilly.

"Well Fangy boy. How do you like that. Oh that's right. You don't have a say in the matter. HAHA!" Ari said ending with another cruel laugh. I hissed and was surprised that it was my gut reaction. "You will see, Fang, that one day you will not be a problem. Nor will any of your 'flock'. Only Max. And she will be all mine!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" I shouted and had enough rage to snap my are out of my chain and punch Ari's smile right off of his face.

"What is going on here?!?!?!?!" We heard a voice say from the door way. It was Annie Walker.


	6. Ugh, Ari

A/N: hey guys and gals. Sorry I havent been writing to u. im sorry for the sp mistakes and such. I just like to type and get it up. So, I do like the reviews I have been given and are very grateful to the following people : amsrule, Dragons4eva, roseofyesterday, socksE-B4ev, Magicalflame, LuvEdwardC, Onyx-and-Moonstone, Yascarocks, .Wings.and.claws., and Ari Ochli. Ty and without further ado I give you my 6th (whoo hoo!) Chap.

Ari's POV

Fang caught me by surprise with that punch but it felt good to kiss Max. Soon she would be all mine again. As Anne came into the room she gave me a glare as if to say 'If you cause any more trouble I will kill you' so I got up and stood by the door. Fang was trying to get his other chains off but it wasn't working. His rage and slowed to a boil. I turned my gaze over to Max who was slowly coming out of stun mode. She gazed at me with pure hatred. The softness I had shown to her earlier was over but I would still have her to love her. I don't think I could ever love anyone else as much as I do Max. Once again I turned my gaze to Fang and stared coldly at him. No worries though. He would soon not be a problem. Max would be all mine. My thoughts were interrupted by Jeb walking in the room.

Max's POV

The stun gun wore off as Jeb came into the room to stand in front of us. Two erasers followed him. They re-did Fang's chain then went to stand behind us. I hated to not be able to see them. You never knew what they would do next.

"Hello guys. It's so good to see you again." Jeb said in the voice he used to use when we lived with him. I wasn't falling for his kindness though. There was a great evil hidden behind those overly familiar eyes.

"Yes hello again." Anne said in a not-so-nice voice. "We are glad you could join us. First we will start off with announcements. Fang has fangs and snake reflexes and will be let go. Gazzy has no new improvements and will be let go. Angel's mind reading powers has been dulled but will take affect again in 2 days and will be released. Iggy has the power of echolocation and will be let go. Nudge has not gained a new power but will be released. Total, who is not in the room at the moment, has been given wings and will be released. Max has not gained any new abilities and will be given to Ari." As Anne gave the final announcement I heard Fang hiss in rage.

Ari had a smug look on his face because of his victory over me. I was not happy. I wanted to rip Ari's, Jeb's, and Anne's guts out. Iggy looked as if he wanted to do the same. Iggy let off a shrill sound that I figured was his echolocation and turned to face Ari.

"You piece of trash. What are you planning on doing to her?!?!?! Wait I am sure we don't want to know the answer. But I swear we will hunt you down and get Max back." Iggy said with confidence and I was bursting with pride to know what good friends I had. I heard Ari growl deep in his throat and took a step forward but Jeb blocked him.

"Take them away." Jeb said to the erasers behind us. They put a bag on each of our heads and we passed out. As the bag was going over mine and Fang's heads we held each other's gaze till the end. Fang had determination in his eyes as he made me a silent promise that he wouldn't quit on me. Then we both slipped into unconsciousness.


	7. What About Max?

A/N: so sorry that I haven't updated in a long while. This will change. I promise. I would like to thank all my reviewers for their support and to my beta who will be pointing out mistakes for me. Hopefully with the help of my beta, Supergirrl, I will be able to give u better stories. Thanks again and I hope u enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Chap. 7: What About Max?

Fang's POV

I woke up on the ground of our cave by the lake. Iggy was by a fire making some sort of food. Angel was playing with Total, who I noticed had silver wings. Gazzy and Nudge were flying with the hawks outside. I thought the whole thing had been a dream. But then I saw what everyone was really doing. Angel was crying while Total tried to cheer her up. Iggy was furiously throwing things into the fire. And Gazzy and Nudge were practicing fighting moves, I guess to help Max. Max. Where had Ari taken her? I was going to kill Ari! I sat up and Angel ran over to me into my arms and started to sob. I don't know much about comforting so I just held her and whispered that everything was going to be alright. But secretly I knew that everything wasn't alright. And I knew that Angel could read what I was thinking but she stopped crying anyway. Oh this is all my fault. If only I hadn't let us be captured in the first place. Then we would have been able to stop Ari from getting hold of Max.

"It isn't your fault Fang. We couldn't have done anything I don't think. But don't worry. I'm sure Max will contact us soon. And maybe then we can think of a way to save her."

Angel said reading my thoughts. She was right. I needed to get a grip on myself and figure out a plan.

Sorry for it being such a short chapter but I promise to get the next one up really quick. I will try to get it up by next week.

DINO 


	8. OMG

A/N: I know it has been a terribly long time but hopefully that will change now that I have more time. This, hopefully, will satisfy all of you readers but if it doesn't then I will try harder. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Why do I even bother. I am not JP so therefor I don't own it.

Chapter 8: OMG

Max's POV

I woke up with a splitting headache. The room was spinning so I quickly shut my eyes again. I opened my eyes up just a slit and surveyed my surroundings. I don't think I should have done that. I was in a king sized bed with satin sheets. My mind told me not to do it but I did it anyway. I looked over on my right side. I almost screamed. Who was sleeping next to me? None other than that jerk Ari. Wait. He isn't wearing a shirt. I looked down. I wasn't wearing a shirt! I didn't even dare to look under the covers. Oh my F—in God. I quickly opened my eyes and searched the room for my clothes. Luckily they were spotted on a plain white dresser. I quietly slipped out of the bed and flung my clothes on.

After that I searched for some kind of weapon. I didn't find anything so I was just going to have to improvise. I tried to open the door which was locked, of course, from the outside. The window was locked and it was made of 3 plated glass so I couldn't go through it. There was a small chair in the room so I decided to pick it up. I was about to throw it when Ari woke up. He sat up, and changed. He was no longer Ari...but Fang.

"Max? Aren't you coming back to bed?" asked 'Fang'. I lowered the chair but I didn't put it down. Was I dreaming?

Ari's POV

I loved seeing the shock on Max's face as I changed into that idiot Fang. She didn't drop the chair that I guessed was for me though. If she only hadn't waken up so soon! Then I could have had lots more fun with her.

"What's going on?" Max asked. She seemed genuinely stumped. Maybe I could still have some fun with her. I'd have to order more of those pills that made her forget what happened last night.

"Max, it's me, Fang. Don't you remember?" I said to her getting another perplexed look. "Come back to bed. Maybe you will remember if I refreshen your memory again." She hesitantly put down the chair and inched towards the bed. She slipped in, clothes and all. Well the clothes wouldn't bother me. I would just take them off later. I smiled inwardly as she laid next to me. I set her head on my chest and stroked her beautiful hair. Things are going just how I had wished.


	9. I Can't Remember

A/N: I know it has been a while since I have updated this one but maybe that will change. Enjoy and R & R!

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. You know the drill. I don't own them!

Chap. 9: I Can't Remember

Max's POV

I sat on the edge of the bed staring at the plain white walls of the room. I couldn't remember. All I remember is someone, whose names escapes me, gave me water. I had seen him dump something into it. Like a whole bottle of pills it seemed like. He told me to trust him and drink it. I did and now I can't remember.

"Hello sweety. What's wrong?" Asked the guy who I saw last night.

"Well, I don't remember. Who am I? Who are you? What am I doing here?" I asked spilling out my questions.

"Ok I will explain. Your name is Max. My name is Ari. We are boyfriend and girlfriend. You are here because we live together. I am an eraser, someone who can change into a wolf. That is all I can tell you but I will take you to someone who will explain more." Ari said.

"Oh, ok. Just tell me. Can I trust you?" I asked.

"Of course you can Max. But only trust me. I am your only close friend." he stated without missing a beat.

He took me out of the room and down a long hall. There was a strange smell here. It smelt like fear. Scared, I held onto Ari's hand. He didn't seem to mind. He led me to a room that said 'Jeb Batchleder' (sp?) On it. Somehow I remembered that name but couldn't quite place where I had heard it before. We walked in and there was a man sitting at a desk writing some stuff on a paper. He pointed at some chairs issuing for us to sit down, without even looking up. When he was done he looked up. He looked at me and Ari still holding hands.

"I'm guessing that it worked then didn't it." He stated looking pleased.

"Yes. It did. But she wants to know more about herself. She can't remember." Ari replied.

"Ok Max. We are in a place that enhances human abilities. If you will please, Ari." Jeb nodded at Ari and Ari started to change. His face elongated into a muzzle and he grew sharp teeth. I let go and pulled back my hand as his grew coarse fur and his fingers grew claws. I shrieked at seeing him like this. Ari morphed back to his human self and I calmed down a bit.

"He has been enhanced. You, however, have a different enhancement. You have wings." He said it like there wasn't anything unusual about it but there definitely was. But I reached my hand back and felt a bump. Some instinct inside of me clicked and I threw out my wings. I stared in amazement at them, they were beautiful.

"You should still be able to know how to fly, by instinct and you should be able to still fight. We will take you to the training room to see if you remember." Jeb said standing up.

Ari stood up and offered me his hand. I took it and we walked out. I kept my wings out a little because I loved seeing them. We walked to a room where there were other erasers, as they were called, training.

"Ok Max. Attack that punching bag as if it were an enemy." Ari said.

I walked forward hesitantly and kicked. It felt good. And kicked and punched as if I had known it all along. Maybe I had. I punched and kicked till I had bruises. Ari came over and gave me some water which I downed quickly.

"Good job Max. Now we will test your flying skills." Jeb said and I noticed pride in his eyes.

Ari picked me up and nodded encouragingly. Then he threw me up in the air. I started to fall and thought that I would kersplat on the ground when I noticed I was flying. I was actually flying! I moved my wings up and down to get more altitude. I turned my feathers remembering how to fly. I was so excited. Finally I came down and hugged Ari. I was so excited! He shared my excitement and held me close.

"Now for the hardest part. Training your eraser side." Jeb said. I froze mid glee. Eraser side?

"What do you mean eraser side? I have eraser in me?" I asked a bit frightened.

"You don't have full eraser in you. Only a bit." Ari reassured me.

We walked to a different room which was outside. There were cages at one side with chimpanzees in them. They were shouting and shrieking.

"Ok Max. Focus. All you have to do is think of what you want to happen and it will." Ari instructed me.

I closed my eyes and tried to find the eraser in me. I felt something move in my mouth and my fingernails itched. I fell onto all fours. I felt fur sprout all around. A tail shot out at the end of my spine and my face elongated. My ears moved to reposition themselves at the top of my head. Then everything stopped. When nothing else happened I opened my eyes. Ari and Jeb gasped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You are a full wolf with wings." Jeb said amazed.


	10. Changed

A/N: -leaps out from behind corner panting-

I have the next chapter people!

-runs to computer but trips on rug and lands face first in dirty laundry-

Mmph!

-spits out dirty sock and speaks again-

Sorry about that. Well I am sorry for how long it has been. Thank you to all my faithful reviewers. I love hearing from you. So, before you shout at me to 'Get on with it!' here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Blah de blah! Of course I don't own it. I only own the plot line and yada, yada!

CHAPTER 10: Changed

Max's POV

I gasped in surprise. I looked down and sure enough, I had paws! That is when it hit me. So powerful that I staggered back a step. The scents! I could literally smell everything! Grass, dirt, sweat, blood...and more fear. It was so amazing. I could hear everything too. A cricket by that tree over there. The beating of Ari's heart as he watched me. The shriek of someone in pain. Wait. Shriek? I turned to pinpoint the noise. I looked through a window to see a little boy, about five, being exposed to flames. His skin was as white as freshly laid snow, and it appeared that he was...melting?

"Max. It is for the greater good. They are trying to make him better, so he can live safer." Jeb said when he followed my gaze to the window.

I turned my gaze away from the boy as Ari spoke.

"Ok Max. Now we need to see how good your Eraser skills are." Ari said then walked over to the chimpanzees.

He opened one of the cages and the chimp ran out screeching hysterically. My head snapped towards it and I started to race forward. The chimp screeched louder and headed for the huge oak in the yard. It climbed up but that didn't stop me. I snapped out my wings and soared up to where the chimp was clinging to a branch. I lunged at it and caught it's arm in my jaws. I tore him off his branch and let him fall to the ground. Paralyzed I went in for the kill. I snapped at his throat and killed it by snapping it's neck. I licked up the sticky blood with delight.

"Well done Max. You have proven yourself ready for the challenge. Killing the flock." Ari said.

A/N: Hehe! Yet another cliffie!

-starts to laugh evilly but sister comes in and smacks back of head-

Ow! Jeez, I'm just trying to make you people read my story with excitement!

-rubs back of head and yawns-

Well it is 11:44pm here so I am heading to bed. I might post more tomorrow but don't count on it. Stay tuned for upcoming chapters, and maybe even a new story. DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!

-starts to laugh evilly until throbbing pain in head reminds that sister is home-

Well goodnight to all, well it might be good morning to some of you but either way, good bye and I hope you liked this chap! Plz, plz, plz review! I am trying to hit at least 75. Thanks people!


	11. Max?

A/N: This is, like, the fastest I have ever updated. Well I hope you enjoy it. D

Disclaimer: You always know what I am going to say, I don't own MR!

CHAPTER 11: Max?

Fang's POV

Something didn't feel right. Something in the world was off. I couldn't pinpoint it though. I flapped my black wings hard, soaring through the air. I had needed to be alone, away from the flock. I missed Max. Around the other's I kept my feelings hid behind a mask, but alone I let them loose. I twisted and turned in the air remembering the skills I picked up from the hawks. I was about to head back to the cave when I saw the dark cloud. No, it was too fast to be a cloud.

"Erasers." I breathed.

I raced back to the cave where the other's were playing cards.

"We have to go. Now!" I hurriedly told them, and pointed to the flying Erasers.

They hopped up and grabbed their stuff. Iggy put out the fire that had been burning, and everyone jumped out of the cave. The Erasers were closer now and I knew we wouldn't escape without a fight. The Erasers stopped a little ways away from us. Ari was in the front. Not a big surprise.

"Hello again, Fang." He spat out my name with disgust. I glared back at him.

Total growled from where he was hovering behind us. Iggy put his hand behind his back and I noticed that was setting up a bomb.

"I don't know if you want to do that." Ari said looking straight at Iggy.

I guess he noticed the bomb. Ari motioned behind him and someone came forward. Seeing that face made my heart lurch.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Iggy whispered to me. I gulped.

"It's Max, and she's an Eraser." I answered back.

Angel gasped and Nudge put her hand on her mouth in surprise. Gazzy's eyes widened in surprised and I heard Total let out an astonished. "Whoa". I wondered how Max had gotten to be an Eraser.

"What have you done to her?" I asked ready to pounce on Ari at any second.

"Me? Oh I haven't done anything. She chose it herself." He answered with a smug look on his face.

Max looked slightly confused but quickly wiped it off her face.

"Remember Max, they are your enemies. We must take them back to the School, so do whatever you must." Ari whispered to Max and I barely caught it.

"Attack!" Max shouted and the Eraser's lunged forward.

Max went straight at me. She sliced her claws through the air barely missing my face. I flew under her and wrapped my arms around hers to stop her from killing me.

"What has happened to you?" I said close to her ear.

Max's POV

"What has happened to you?" Said the one called Fang close to my ear.

I wondered what he meant. But only for a brief moment. I flung my head back smacking mine into his. Startled he let go. I grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back. I put my other arm around his neck making him gasp for air. He pried my arm away with his free hand and flung me in front of him. I slashed my claws at him catching his arm, which he had flung up in defense. He started to bleed badly and I knew he was getting weaker from the loss of blood.

Fang's POV

My arm was throbbing and I was losing a lot of blood.

_Angel, tell everyone silently to ditch their Eraser's and meet at that shack we found in 10 minutes. _I thought towards Angel. She nodded in my direction and told the other's. Max wasn't done trying to kill me though. She slashed out at me again and again, me narrowly dodging all of her blows. I flew swiftly behind her and hit her head in the right spot.

"Sorry Max." I said to her as she fell into unconsciousness and spiraled towards the ground. I flew under her and grabbed her. With her in tow I flew into the woods. Maybe Angel could figure out what happened to her. I could only hope.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hope you liked that chapter people. I loved writing it. R and R cause I am really close to hitting 75. Someday maybe, with your help, I will reach 100 reviews but that is only if you guys push the button! Well thanks and a special thank you to Eharyn for loving my story so much. Eharyn is the reason I posted to silently thank her if you liked this chapter. Well R and R people.

DINO 


	12. I Can't Find Anything

A/N: Sorry it has been so long. I was in AR with no working computer. It will be short and I apologize but I am really tired even if it is only 9:10pm. I had a boring day. Well enjoy! Oh and just so you know. This is the last chapter to this story. If you want me to write a sequel...you better review. I hope you all like it enough to want a sequel. But I will just wait and see.

Disclaimer: -yawn- You already know so I am not going to go through this.

CHAPTER 12:I Can't Find Anything

Angel's POV

I didn't understand. Why I couldn't find anything. I was sitting by and unconscious Max. Her mind was different. Confusing. There were thoughts like an Erasers. 'Kill the flock' and stuff like that. Her mind was like a maze, with lots of dead ends. I probed farther in her mind, hoping that I would find a spark of hope, a spark that would grow.

But it wasn't turning out to be like that. There were thoughts about Ari. Lots of them. I backed out of a memory I found. One of her and Ari sleeping together. I wasn't about to try and find out what happened there. How was I supposed to know that would have led to fixing her? She had been taught to kill by that traitor Jeb. His memory of betraying them was erased from Max's mind, so no wonder she trusted him. If she was her real self, she would have ripped his heart out.

Another thought about Ari. She thought that they were dating. She didn't remember that he almost killed us multiple times. She did not remember her love for Fang and the flock. I couldn't find a thing about us. She was truly a different Max. One that we would fear. And we would never get the old one back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hope you liked it. If I get enough reviews I will start making a sequel. If not then bon voyage to the story. Help me think of a title for the sequel, and ideas are welcome.

DINO 


	13. Just an AN, Don't get excited

Ok people. I don't want you to get over- excited about there being another chapter to this story. This is just an A/N.

I got a review from, well, a reviewer and they were worried that they would not be able to find the sequel so I figured I would fix this problem. I have the title for the sequel, compliments of bugcraft. The title will be, Ari's Wish 2: Change of Heart.

I would like to know how you feel about this title. Today I will write the sequel... that is if 8 people review on the title of the story. Cause then I will hit 100!!! Whoo hoo! -cough- sorry. Well, let me know what you think! P

DINO 


	14. Sorry, another AN

A/N: Okay people, sorry for yet another author's note but this is important. Below is a form that I would like as many people as possible to fill out. Those who fill it out will occur in future stories. It is greatly important to me if you all do this. Those who review with the filled out form will appear in my latest story, Iggy, What's Wrong?. So please do it. Thanks!

-Character Details-

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Hybrid:

Skin Color:

Hair (color, length, etc.):

Eyes:

Power:

Extra Details:

-Real Info-

Name:

Username:

Gender:

Why you would like to be in the story:

A/N: Thanks again people!


End file.
